The Secret Marks
by rawrlikerue
Summary: Soulmate AU. At the age of 18, a Mark is presented somewhere on the body. Soulmates are found when the two Marks match. Lucy is actively searching out her soulmate in the hopes to have a beautifully romantic happily ever after, just like her mother had promised her. Nalu, Gruvia, Gajevi, Jerza.
1. Playful

_**Hello everybody! So this is my first every ff and I'm really having a lot of fun writing it! I plan on having multiple chapters.**_

 _ **Please enjoy! 3**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_

 _ **I am not an owner of Fairy Tail, that would be Hiro Mashima.**_

 ** _I would also like to credit this idea/prompt from MissyPlantia, and her beautifully written OneShot: "Tattoo's of the Soul"_**

#*#*#*#

"Well did you get a good look at it?"

Lucy had asked her best friend Levy to go on a mission for her.

"I didn't get a good enough look at it sorry" Levy said.

"Well its okay…Ill just have to find a better means of action"

"Ohh gosh Lucy" Levy face palmed.

Levy was very familiar with Lucy's crazy schemes.

A sinister face shadowed over Lucy as she started talking to herself.

"Ill just pose as his waiter, then he will never know! If he has it out in the open then Ill definitely get a good look at it"

"Thats got to be the worst Idea i've ever heard"

"WHAT WHY?!"

"Lucy, he's literally been checking you out since we walked into this place, theres no way that he would think you worked here…"

"Ohh yeah.."

Lucy scratched the back of her neck and started laughing, discarding the idea. She looked down at the back of her hand, tracing over the beautiful pink Mark with her finger.

"UGHH IM JUST GONNA BE ALONE FOREVER"

"Well if its really meant to be Lucy you've just got to let yourself meet each other naturally!"

Levy beamed with a friendly smile. Lucy knew she was right, she was just so tired of waiting!

Ever since she turned 18 and got her Mark, she's been desperately searching for a match. The tricky part was that it could show up anywhere on your body. So its super hard to find your match. But I guess thats destiny's choice!

Her mother had always told her about how wonderful it is to find your soulmate. All of her stories about her friends finding their matches, and the beautiful way that her father had found her.

Ever since she's been counting the days until she could finally get her Mark, and find the one person in the world that she belonged with.

But at the moment, she was going a little mental.

"Yeah Levy, you're right and all, but I just can't think strait."

She sipped down the rest of her coffee.

"Well hey Lucy, Its not long until I get my Mark! Then we can go to the clubs together!"

"Oh for sure! I can't wait!"

"I still don't understand why you haven't gone to any of them yet.."

Levy said, looking at her questioningly.

Lucy's face fell and she started twiddling her fingers.

"Well Its not that I don't want to! Im just.. you know. Nervous."

Clubs were places that only people with Marks could be allowed into. So essentially only 18+ were allowed in. The reason they were created was for people to find their soulmates.

It was pretty much the place to be. Especially in Magnolia.

All you hear about in school is about how amazing the _Fairy Tail Club_ was.

And all of the activities you could do, practically anything you can imagine! A theme park, bowling allies, rock climbing, even a waterpark! All you needed was your Mark, then you could do anything you please.

"You're so sweet Lucy, its a wonder that he hasn't found you yet." She giggled.

"Psh if only it were that easy," Lucy mumbled.

"Haha well don't get so torn up about it. Just a few more days and we can go find our soulmates together!"

"Yeah!"

Levy finished off the rest of her coffee and looked at her watch.

"Well hey its almost 2 o'clock, I have to go and meet up with Cana so we can work on our science project"

Lucy almost couldn't hold back a laugh.

"You're partnered with Cana? Hahaha well good luck getting any help with that!"

"Hey! Don't be so judgmental! Haha, she may look to be a slacker, but its my goal to get her to help me out this time. Ive got a plan!"

Levy winked, and started gathering her things.

Lucy shrugged, "Haha well if you say so."

"Ill text you later about tonight okay?"

"Umm..okay? Talk to you later!"

Lucy watched her friend leave as she turned her attention to the boy that was sitting at the table across the room.

He kept glancing back at her, and each time she got a slight blush on her cheeks.

He had untamed orange hair, a light green jacket, and square glasses. He seemed to be working on something with his laptop.

Suddenly he noticed that she was staring, there eyes met and he winked at her.

 _What!_

She felt her face turn red.

He then smirked and started packing up his belongings. She watched as he walked out of the shop, coffee in hand.

 _Why do I always freeze up! UGH jeez Lucy if you keep tensing up like this you're never going to find your soulmate!_

She gathered up her things and headed home.

#*#*#*#

The walk home wasn't a long one, and it was along the path by a river that ran strait past her house. She always liked to balance on the edge of the river, inspired by her inner child.

*Chime* *Chime*

She turned her attention to her cell phone.

It was Mira.

"Hey Lucy! What are you up to tonight?"

"Hey! And Idk! Levy said she would text me, but I haven't heard anything yet :)"

Lucy almost slipped up on the riverside, and decided it would be a better Idea to get down. Her house was only a few feet away anyways.

She had a cute little apartment, but it was a steal for how much she was paying for it.

Setting her stuff down by her desk, she pulled out her laptop and set it up.

Ever since she had gotten her mark she had been writing a diary of sorts to keep up with the story of how she met her soulmate. She thought that it would be a romantic way to keep track of everything. She didn't want to forget any detail, even if it felt like nothing was happening yet, she knew she would love reading back on it later.

She stared at the screen and took a deep breath, then she proceeded to write about the days events thus far.

Day 20

Today has hardly been too much of a deal. I had my morning classes same as always. It's so hard finding a soulmate when you go to an all girls school :P

Well anyways, I met up with Levy for coffee again, and there was this guy who kept on glancing at me! I don't know if it meant anything but I didn't want to take any chances. I sent levy over there to see If she could see his mark, but when she came back to the table she said she didn't see anything. Then later on after Levy left he Winked at me! Was this a sign?  
I don't think it meant anything though. Aren't you supposed to just _know_ when its them? Like you're supposed to see them for the first time and theres fireworks? Or a spotlight or something? Well anyways, the nights not over yet! Hopefully Ill get a little farther in my search. So long for now! ;)

*Chime* *Chime*

"Okay! Well I was thinking that we should all come over to my house for Lisanna's Mark celebration! :D"

Lucy almost fell out of her chair.

"WAIT! Lisanna is getting her mark TONIGHT! I CANT BELIEVE I FORGOT!"

"Haha yeah well its tonight! Im inviting all the girls over so we can stay up all night and celebrate! I know she's super nervous, so thats why im restricting it to all girls ;)"

"Ohh wow okay! Ill let Levy know right away!"

 _So thats what Levy must of meant by plans for tonight_

Lucy bonked herself on the head "Im so stupid! How could I have forgotten!"

"Forgotten what?"

Lucy spun around in her seat and looked up with a frightened expression.

 _Him again_

"WHY ARE YOU IN MY APARTMENT!" She yelled.

"Oi! You don't have to yell you know!" He grinned.

She noticed the little kitten sitting atop his head. He picked it up and set it onto Lucy's bed.

"I see you've brought Happy over too" She rolled her eyes.

"Well of course I did! He gets lonely without me" He smiled.

"Anyways," he continued "What did you forget about?" He tipped his head to the side, still smiling.

She sighed. "Well, Lisanna is getting her Mark tonight!"

"Ohhhh That." He seemed not to care and sprawled himself onto Lucy's bed.

"Well make yourself at home I guess" She sighed and walked over to the bed and stroked the little kittens head.

Natsu always made a habit of showing up in her apartment unannounced. She should be used to it by now, but she jumped every time.

"So why are you here this time Natsu?"

He raised his eyebrow.

"Why do you think there always has to be a reason? Maybe I just wanted to see you!"

Lucy glared at him.

"Ughh okay fine, I need help working on my paper for english."

She softened, almost flattered that he would come to her instead of Levy for school help.

"Okay fine. Whats it on?"

He sat up strait, clearly pleased that she was going to help him.

"See! This is why we make a great team!" He smiled wide and patted Lucy on the head.

"Its supposed to be persuasive, about Hawaiian fire eaters"

"Hawaiian fire eaters?" She looked at him quizzically.

"Well okay, what is your argument?"

He scratched the back of his head, "Haha yeah that's the problem, I don't have any arguments! I just think they're awesome!"

"Natsu! You cant just pick a topic just because you think its awesome! Especially when its persuasive! Did you pay attention in class at all?!"

His smiled faltered, "Well its sorta hard to focus when Ice for brains sits next to me! He doesn't shut up! I just wanna punch his face in!"

He slammed his fist into his hand.

 _This guy and his constant need to get into fights_

"Ugh well okay, but can I help you with it while I work on my other homework?"

"Sure Luce!" Already back to all smiles.

#*#*#*#

For the next few hours Lucy and Natsu worked on their homework together. Eventually they both finished, and decided to play some video games.

"Im gonna CRUSH YOU!" Lucy cried.

She always got competitive over Super Smash Brothers.

"I'd like to see you TRY!"

Lucy had been playing as princess peach, and repeatedly starting hitting him with a frying pan over the edge of the arena.

"THATS NOT FAIRR!"

Natus character was Fox, and every time he got to the edge of the stage Lucy would just hit him back off again. Eventually his percentages dropped really low, and Lucy punted him until he was shot off into the background and blinked away.

"I WANT A REMATCH!" He was fuming.

"Hahaha fine flame boy you're ON!"

*Chime* *Chime*

Lucy paused the game and grabbed her cell phone.

It was Mira again.

"Hey Lucy! Everyone is coming now so head over here whenever! :D 3"

Lucy texted back right away,

"Okay! Ill be there in 15! :D"

She set her phone down and stopped the game.

"Hey Natsu, Ive gotta get going. We can rematch later okay?"

She looked over at the boy, he was petting the kitten that was adorably curled up into his lap.

"Okay haha thats no problem. But i'm gonna win next time!"

This made Lucy giggle. He watched her and a smile spread onto his face.

"You headed over to Mira's?

Lucy nodded.

"Ill walk you over," He said confidently.

He picked up Happy, and stood up. Then he reached out his hand to help up Lucy. She graciously took it.

He cleaned up all of his stuff and shoved it into his backpack. When everything was put away she turned off all the lights, grabbed her coat and they headed out the door.


	2. A lovely gift

#*#*#*#

"Mew! Mew mew Mew!"

Natsu sighed.

 _This again_

"Alright Happy, whatever you say"

He rose the kitten up and set it atop his head. It then curled up among the spikes of pink that were Natsu's hair.

 _Happy now Happy?_

He smirked.

Lucy couldn't help but giggle.

"Have you always known how to speak cat? or is that just one of you're new skills?"

Natsu rolled his eyes. The blonde always liked to push his buttons. But he appreciated their banter, thats what made them such good friends.

"Ha ha very funny. But you would pick up what he wants pretty quick too if you lived with him. He has a habit of not shutting up until he gets what he wants.."

Natsu placed a hand up to his head, and Happy playfully slapped it away.

Lucy giggled some more.

"Whatever you say Natsu"

She looked down at her hands. She had gotten into the habit of tracing the outline of her Mark absently. But she couldn't help but admire how beautiful it was, not to mention romantic. It's said that the mark reflects both yourself, and your soulmate.

Her Mark was hot pink, and shaped almost like the half of a heart. It had a sharp point, and looked to be engulfed with flames, especially around the edges.

She hadn't seen anything so beautiful in her life. This mark gave her purpose.

Natsu couldn't help but look at her. She was so fixated on her Mark.

 _I wonder what mine will look like_

He pondered over this for awhile, and then Lucy noticed that he was staring at her.

"Im sorry, sometimes I just get lost in thought about my Mark,"

She said.

"Its okay Luce I understand. I think thats what everybody does when they get it. At least in the beginning."

Natsu folded his arms and looked strait at the path ahead of them. Lost in thought.

 _I can't imagine being told who I'm going to love_

He clenched his hands into fists, and closed his eyes for a moment, not wanting to think about it.

*Chime* *Chime*

He glanced back at Lucy who was looking down at her phone. He looked at her for a moment. She giggled at something on her screen. He smirked at her and relaxed, something about her always managed to calm his racing mind.

 _#*#*#*#_

"I can't wait until everyone's here!"  
Mira sang as she danced around the room.

A white haired girl who looked fairy similar to Mira, only smaller, giggled and got up to join her sister in her merriment.

 _I cant believe todays the day!_

She had been thinking the same thing over and over again. There was no use getting her mind off of it. Especially the idea of it possibly being someone she already knew.. a pink haired boy flashed in her mind.

 _No stop it Lisanna he's just you're friend!_

She shook the idea strait out of her head, and turned her attention back to the strange, yet fun, song and dance her sister was creating.

Lisanna had always had a soft spot for her childhood friend, Natsu. They were inseparable as children. They even rescued a homeless kitten that they found wondering the streets of Magnolia together. Unfortunately due to her high intelligence, her family sent her away to boarding school for 2 years. She kept in touch with Natsu, but with her extraneous academics made it hard to keep in too much contact. It was only a few months ago that she returned, and my how her friend had changed.

He was so muscular, tall, and had the most ravishing obsidian eyes that just made her heart melt. He still had his care free attitude though, and he even kept their kitten, Happy.

*Ding dong*

Lisanna stopped dancing around and walked over to the front door.

Little to her surprise she saw Lucy, and behind her was Natsu.

"Hey! Glad you could make it Lucy! h-hi Natsu!"  
She hoped they couldn't tell she was blushing.

Mira appeared behind her.

"Natsu! What are you doing here! This is an ALL GIRLS party!"

He scratched the back of his head.

"Haha I know, but I was at Lucy's place already, so I walked her here. I wanted to stop by and give something to Lisanna!"

Natsu dug through his back pack, obviously looking for the present. He finally got it out and handed it to her.

Lisanna's blush intensified.

Mira giggled and gave him a huge smile.

"Thats so sweet!"

"Happy Birthday Lisanna," he said with a sincere smile.

She took it graciously.  
"Thank you so much Natsu!"  
She had to stop herself from attacking him with a hug.

"Well anyways, can I come in?" Lucy said.

She was always an impatient one.

Mira chimed in,

"Of course! Everybody else is in the living room!"

"Bye Natsu! Thanks for walking me here"

"No problem Luce! And hey! I want that rematch soon"

"Sure thing Natsu, Ill text you! Haha"

She walked into the room, followed by Mira.

Natsu turned his attention back to the girl in front of him.

"Well anyways I should get going before it gets too dark out. Happy needs his dinner."

As if on cue of his name, and the mention of food, the kitten let out a confident "Mew!"

Lisanna beamed

"Aww! Well okay. Nice to see you Natsu! You too Happy!"

She reached up to the top of Natsu's head and pet the kitten. Happy immediately started purring.

Natsu scoffed at Happy, and then smiled at Lisanna.

"Haha, bye Lisanna. Ill see you around!"

He started walking away. Lisanna's eyes followed him until he was out of sight.

 _Hmm he's so thoughtful, and kind. He's grown up so much._

As if snapped back into reality, she looked down at the present in her hands and started ripping it open. Inside the package was a letter, it read:

"Happy" Birthday Lisanna!

—Natsu & Happy

She looked under the letter and saw a framed and very sweet picture of Happy curled up in his bed, with a thought bubble drawn in that read: "Im glad you're back! Now I can rest easy!"

A large smile creeped onto her face.

 _What a thoughtful gift! Im surprised actually.._

"Did you like your gift?"

Lisanna turned to the blonde who was inquiring

"Yes its wonderful! Doesn't seem very Natsu though.. haha"

Lucy laughed out loud.

"Haha yeah, I had to help him with it. He wanted something that showed how much Happy missed you while you were away."

"Well thank you Lucy, you did a great job."

Lisanna placed the photo up on a shelf in the middle of the living room, somewhere where she could see it every day.

She surveyed the room, Cana, Juvia, and Levy were lounging on the couch engrossed in conversation. Lucy and Mira were standing across from them, probably talking about what Mira has planned for the night.

 _Everyone's here!_

She beamed, excited for the night ahead.

It was nearly 9 o'clock, and the party was just beginning.

#*#*#*#


	3. A dash of champagne

**Hello Everyone! I got really bored studying, so I decided to write another chapter instead!  
I hope you enjoy! :)**

 **#*#*#*#**

"Let me see it again!" Levy announced.

"Sure thing!"

Juvia lifted up her skirt for what seemed like the 5th time already, not that she was complaining.

The girls surrounded her once again.

Her Mark was of a water droplet that was in captured inside what could only be described by a diamond shaped dark blue Ice crystal.

"This is so beautiful Juvia! And you're so lucky to have a Mark that can be easily concealed!" Levy inquired.

"Yes Juvia has been very lucky" She smiled at the friends surrounding her.

"Have you gone to Fairy Tail yet?"

"Yes, Juvia has gone many times!"

Mira giggled. "Juvia and I have gone together a few times."

"I cant wait until I have my Mark so we can all go together!" Levy exclaimed.

The girls all nodded and vocalized their agreement.

"So what do you have planned for us tonight Mira?" Juvia asked as she put her skirt back into place.

"Well since there are only two more hours until Lisanna gets her Mark, I was thinking we could all make a Cake! So by the time its finished we can celebrate! I also have some wine and champagne that we can toast with once she gets it!"

"WINE!" Cana almost tackled the white haired girl.

"haha calm down Cana! If you guys can all agree we can have some now! I just want to save the Champagne for Midnight." She beamed.

Cana was practically drooling. "WHERE IS IT?!"

"Umm.. Its on the shelf above the sink.."

Cana rushed off into the kitchen without another word.

"Well I guess that means we are having wine.." Lisanna mused.

The girls all went into fits of giggles and didn't argue with the statement.

They all piled into the kitchen all getting the supplies together for the cake.

"Juvia can work on the frosting!"

"Lucy and I will work on the chocolate!"

"Okay Levy!" Mira said excitedly. "Lisanna do you want to help me with the batter? and Cana you can —"

"Ill pass around the wine!" Cana interrupted, already poring glasses for each of the girls.

 **#*#*#*#**

They all worked for the next few hours, making sure to follow the recipes perfectly. Cana passed around the Wine, and by the time it was quarter to Midnight the cake was finished and the girls were all slightly loosened up. It was obvious that the wine took its tole the most to Cana, who seemed to have had much more than the rest of them.

"Its almost Midnight!" Lucy exclaimed, almost screaming.

"ILL GET OUT THE CHAMPAGNE!" Cana said, almost too excitedly.

The girls all gathered around Lisanna in the living room, each with glasses of champagne, ready to toast at midnight.

"Im so nervous!" Lisanna said, her hands were trembling.

"Its okay!" Mira went to her little sister and pulled her into a loving embrace.

This settled Lisanna slightly, but her nerves were off the charts.

Finally the time they had all been waiting for had come. As it was about to strike midnight all the girls gathered around and started counting down.

"Five, Four, Three, Two, One!"

Lisanna closed her eyes and clenched her fists.  
Right as the clock struck 12, she felt a slight burning sensation on the outer part of her left thigh. She lifted up her skirt to investigate the feeling.

A white Mark was revealed there. It was the shape of a bunny, that seemed to be wearing a knights mask that covered over where its eyes should be.

"Ohh" and "Awe" Filled the room as the girls all stared down at the girls leg.

 _This is beautiful_

was all that Lisanna could think.

She heard clinking glasses, and looked up to see all the girls cheering. She lifted up her champaign glass and clinked with the rest of them.

 _So this is my Mark. My soulmate's Mark._

She clinked her glass with all of the girls, and drank all of the contents of her glass.

They all set there glasses down and circled Lisanna into a hug.

The girls soon got out all of their sleeping supplies and found their designated sleeping spots throughout the room. Mira decided it would be best to put on a movie before they all went to sleep.

They were about halfway through the movie and half of the girls were sleeping. Lisanna looked over and saw that Lucy and Levy were still awake, speaking among themselves about who knows what.

She pulled up her skirt again to stare at her Mark.

 _Who could this belong to?_

Then Natsu flashed into her mind again, and she couldn't help but dwell on it. She has always known that she had taken a liking to him, but something about her Mark made her sad. What if his didn't match?

She grabbed her pillow into her arms and lied down, wanting sleep to stop her mind from racing any farther.

 _Just don't think about it for now._

She closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

 **#*#*#*#**

The next day Lucy and Levy left Mira and Lisanna's house fairly early in the morning. They had to go to work on homework that they had due the next day, and decided that they would get it done faster if they worked together.

"I can't believe Lisanna's Mark!" Lucy said. "Its not at all what I expected.. well the bunny yes, but the mask? How mysterious. I wonder who her soulmate will be!"

"Hey Lucy?" Levy spoke at almost a mumble, and looked up at her best friend.

"Yes?"

 _"_ Can you promise me something?"

"Sure Levy, Anything! Whats wrong? you seem bothered.."

"Well its just, I know that the girls all love to throw parties and such for getting their Marks, but.. Could we not do that for me?" Levy looked up at the blonde, trying not to offend.

"Of course we can! We don't have to have such a public party. We can have one together! Just you and me."

She smiled at her. Lucy always seemed to understand Levy. She knew that she could tell her anything, and she always had. Lucy was her absolute best friend, and there would be nothing that could break that bond.

"Thank you Lucy."

Levy stared at the pathway ahead of them. She noticed a dark figure striding towards them. When she looked closer she noticed a small black cat following in his footsteps. The man had long black hair that flowed down his back, and his face had multiple piercings that made his face look very distinguished. She couldn't help but stare at him.

 _He's so striking_

Almost as if he heard her he looked up and stared confidently into the bluenettes eyes. She gasped and almost stopped in her tracks. And she would have, if Lucy hadn't grabbed her hand and pulled her to Lucy's side. She kept his gaze until he passed them.

"That guy looked so creepy!" Lucy whispered to her. "Its like he was looking for a fight.."

Levy could hear her heart beating, it felt like it was about to leap from her chest. She couldn't help but look over her shoulder and gawk at the man walking away.

 _Who was that guy?_

Once he was out of sight she snapped back into attention. She grabbed Lucy's wrist and started walking with a quicker pace towards the Library.

 **#*#*#*#**

 **I'm sorry if the spacing is really weird, but I was playing around with it so it might turn out a little odd. :)**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	4. Texting

**Hello Everyone! Thank you all again so much for reading! I really love writing this story. I hope you enjoy! :)**

 **DISCLAMER: I am not an owner of Fairy Tail, that would be Hiro Mashima.**

 **I also owe this beautiful soulmate AU Idea to the magnificent MIssyPlatina. (Go read her fic's they're absolutely wonderful!)**

 **#*#*#*#**

Heat. Unbearable heat. Everything around her was blazing, Dancing in flames. She couldn't move, she just watched it spread farther and farther throughout the room. It was as if the fire was _searching_ for something, the way it was covering one section at a time. A blinding light flashed before her eyes, instinctively she looked up. She braced herself.

 _Im falling_

Lucy woke up in a sweat. She slowly came into the grasp of things, and began to move. She felt her bed beneath her. She wiggled her toes and fingers, testing them out. The freedom of being able to move her body was like a miracle. She slowly lifted her hand to her face and it was wet.

 _Am I crying?_

She looked around the room to get a baring of her surroundings. She was in her bed, her apartment. There was a pile on the floor beside her bed. Blue hair could be seen, but her body was completely snuggled beneath the plethora of blankets and pillows.

 _Levy_

Lucy smiled, and tried to relax herself. She sat up and stretched.

 _It was just a dream_

She told herself. She knew that she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, so she got out of bed careful not to wake the bluenette beside her. She went to the kitchen and started the tea kettle. Once that was started, she went to her desk, and pulled out her journal.

Dream Journal

Night 27

It keeps happening. Im always paralyzed in the center of a room. The fire was worse this time. It was like it had a mind of its own, and that it was looking for me. Then I started falling.

I cant help but think this has something to do with my Mark. I don't know how, but I just feel like it is connected. The scariest part is that Its the same dream, every night.

It's getting _worse._

She heard the water boiling in the kitchen, so she quickly got to it before it made any more noise. She poured herself a mug of tea, and sat at the counter.

 _I wonder what time it is.. well the sun is coming up. Ill start making breakfast._

She went into her refrigerator and got out some eggs, veggies, and bacon. Like magic right when she started the bacon, Levy was up.

"Morning Lucy!" She said with a yawn.

"Good morning Levy." Lucy smiled back at her.

"Im making us omelettes and bacon. Any requests?"

"Can I have green peppers in mine?" She responded.

"Sure thing Levy. How did you sleep?" Lucy grabbed the pepper and started cutting it for the omelette.

"I slept okay, thank you so much for letting me stay over! I didn't realize how late it was!"

"No problem! Even though it was a late night, i'm pretty proud of what we accomplished. We finished all of the extra credit work!"

"Im proud of us too. Hey Luce? Do you know what time it is?"

"No I don't, I think I misplaced my phone somewhere, or maybe I left it at the library.."

"Im pretty sure you brought it back here. We will find it around here somewhere! In the meantime Ill check my phone, where did you plug it in Lucy?"

She pointed to her desk.

"Oh! Its plugged in under there, ohh did you want some tea?"

"Okay! And sure I would love some!"

Levy crawled out of bed and sauntered over to the desk. She unplugged her phone and glanced at it.

"Wow! Its almost 5AM! Why are you up so early?"

"I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep, sorry for waking you."

"Aww I'm sorry Lucy! Its okay though, I don't mind getting up early. Plus this gives us extra time to get ready before school!"

Levy started folding up all the blankets and organizing them with the same colored pillows. Then she got up and placed them under Lucy's bed.

"Breakfast is ready!" Lucy chimed.

Levy joined Lucy at the counter and they ate together. The morning went quickly, and in a blink of an eye they were both on their way to school.

 **#*#*#*#**

"NATSU NO PHONES IN CLASS!"

Professor Gryder walked over to Natsu's desk and grabbed the phone from his hands.

"Hey I need that!" Natsu pleaded.

"If you needed it so badly you should have used it wisely. You can pick it up from my office at the end of the day."

"Ughh.. Okay."

Natsu crossed his arms and slumped in his seat.

"Nice going flame for brains" Grey snickered, and batted him on the back of the head.

"Shut it Ice prick" Natsu snapped back at him.

"Pay attention in class you two!" A red headed girl whispered menacingly behind them.

"Yes Erza!" The two boys whispered back in unison.

Natsu had texted Lucy five times already. FIVE. The last text he got from her was last night, and all it said was "Studying with Levy, TTYL!"

Lucy was not the type to not respond. She was always on her phone, and she was the fastest texter he knew. If she wasn't responding, that meant something happened. He was sure of it.

 **#*#*#*#**

"Whats wrong with Natsu?" Elfman asked Grey who was sitting next to him at the lunch table.

"I think he's bummed out because of his phone being taken away first period."

"Ohh, thats not very Manly."

"No, it really isn't." Grey said, loud enough so that Natsu would hear him.

No responce.

"Whats up with you! Nothing going on up there?!"

"Quit it Grey, obviously he has something going on, so why would you pester him!"

Erza set her food next to Natsu and sat down.

"Now why don't you tell Erza whats wrong okay?" she babied.

"What! I thought you said not to pester him!" Grey seethed.

She glared at him.

"I said that YOU shouldn't pester him. Now, Natsu, If you would talk to me I have some food for you!"

"Babying him isn't going to get you anywhere. A Real man - -"

Elfman was cut off by Natsu, who slid Erza's tray in front of him and started eating.

"You were saying?" Erza smirked at him.

"Its Lucy." Natsu said.

"She hasn't answered me since last night. And now I can't even check my phone."

"Who's Lucy?" Erza said, confused.

"She's this girl who goes to school with Lisanna & Mira." Grey said.

"Lisanna's back? Since when?!" Erza exclaimed.

"She's been back for a few months now.." Natsu shrugged, then continued.

"Anyways I knew Lucy _before_ Lisanna came back."

"I know that Squinty Eyes! Im just making it easier for Erza to recognize her!" Grey stammered.

"What does that have to do with anything ICE PRINCESS!?" Natsu slammed his hands on the table.

"ENOUGH" Erza shouted.

They both looked at her in horror. "Sorry sir!"

"How DARE you not tell me Lisanna was back!" She was standing now, directing her attention to Elfman.

"And you call yourself a MAN." She continued.

"I thought you knew! I was missing from school for a week when she came back! Everyone in school was talking about it! Didn't you notice?"

"I don't like to keep up on social gossip, it's nothing but lies." she folded her arms and sat back in her seat.

They collectively sighed.

"Now Natsu, I expect you to introduce me to this Lucy girl you're so _fond_ of."

"Im not _fond_ of her! What does that even mean!"

"It means exactly what you think it does dork." Grey snickered and flicked Natsu in the center of his forehead.

Before he could do anything about it the lunch bell rang. They all put their things away, and headed off to class.

Natsu was restless all day, unable to pay attention. Classes went by morbidly slow. Until finally the last bell ran. He sprinted to the office to get his phone. But when he checked his inbox it read: _No new messages_

Something was definitely wrong.

 **#*#*#*#**

Lisana was walking home from a long day at school. Everyone was obsessing over her Mark, making predictions on who they thought she would end up with. The things people came up with were very amusing. Most of the girls figured that the mask over the bunny signified a Knight in shining armor. Lisanna couldn't help but hope along with them.

Suddenly, something knocked her to the ground.

"Ahh, hey!" She snipped.

"Sorry!"

Her breath caught.

"Natsu! What are you doing!"

He stood up, and then reached out his hand to help the girl up.

"Sorry Lisanna! Are you okay? I was on my way to Lucy's and I kind of wasn't paying attention."

She took his hand and stood up. Not wanting to let go..

He pulled away, then started brushing the dust off of her. Checking to see if she was injured in any way.

"I'm okay Natsu. Why are you in such a hurry?" She was quizzical. Had something happened that she didn't know about?

"Well she hasn't texted me all day, so I figured that there must be something wrong. So I was on my way to check on her!"

Lisanna stifled the laugh that was rising in her.

"She's fine Natsu. I saw her at school today! She just lost her phone last night and didn't have it at school with her is all!"

Relief flooded Natsu. Lisanna could see it.

 _He must have been really worried. What a sweet friendship they have._

 _"_ Well, hey Natsu?" She looked up at him, folding her hands together behind her back.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing tonight? I feel like I haven't seen you and Happy for quite some time!"

"Ohh! Haha I only have some homework to do but hey! You can help me with it if you want! I also want to check on Lucy too, did you want to come along?"

"Sure Natsu!" She beamed.

 _Finally I get to spend some time with him!_

Then they walked the path along the riverside, together.

 **#*#*#*#**

 **Thanks so much for reading! I'll be sure to update as soon as I can! :)**


End file.
